


Marathon

by Frosty_Marauders



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frosty_Marauders/pseuds/Frosty_Marauders
Summary: Draco interrupts Harry’s training
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42
Collections: The Ides of Drarry: A Drarry Game/Fest





	Marathon

Harry was training for a marathon. He had about a month left before the event and he wanted to do well. That meant more time in the gym, especially on the treadmill to build up more running endurance.  
He was sure that this training session would be distraction free, it was early in the morning and Draco was asleep upstairs and Harry didn’t think he would be waking up for the next hour at least. That was good because Harry didn’t like to take away from his and Draco’s time together, so training early in the morning was probably something he should start doing often.

He started his training like normal, some warm up stretches and then starting at a low speed on the treadmill then going up in speed. It was just before he was about to adjust the speed again when the familiar blonde walked in. 

Draco had a bit of a pout on his face as he walked over to Harry. “You, Potter, were supposed to help me this morning.” He said. They had both agreed since they were supposed to visit a few of their friends tomorrow that they would just spend at least most of today together. And Harry had agreed to helping Draco bake after they ate.

“I thought you wouldn’t be awake Baby. And I’ll be up in a bit, I want to do my training this morning.” He normally did training in the afternoon but that sometimes, often actually, didn’t work out.

“Oh, no, you’re coming with me.” Draco said, walking towards Harry. He stopped in front of the treadmill then leaned forward and pressed the button, stopping it. “You’re helping me with breakfast.” He said, leaning a little closer. Harry hadn’t pulled back so Draco was close enough that he could feel Harry’s breath against his face. 

He smirked just a bit, moving ever so slightly closer. “Now come on,” he whispered, his lips moving against Harry’s slightly as he spoke. He pulled back quickly and then turned and started to leave, heading towards the door of the gym which was located in their basement. 

Harry watched him, a slight blush on his cheeks. He’d been about to kiss him before Draco had pulled away, and he knew from the smirk that Draco was planning something.   
He decided to follow, mostly since he knew Draco wouldn’t stop bothering him and let him finish the training if he didn’t. It had happened before and was the main reason he couldn’t work in the afternoons most days.  
He caught up to Draco as he was walking up the stairs to the main floor of the house they lived in together. Well, not officially, but at this point Draco was here almost every day so it was like he lived here and Harry was planning to ask him to move in soon.

When they got to the kitchen/dinning room area Harry was a step closer to figuring out what Draco had planned. He doubted Draco wasn’t up to something, the smirk was a give away.   
Despite what he had said about Harry helping him with breakfast it was already cooked and plated, the plates set out on the table.

“You needed help with breakfast, huh?” Harry asked, lifting an eyebrow as he looked at the still smirking blonde.

“Smoothies, Potter, they’re important and you somehow always manage to make them better than me.” Draco was a bit pouty about that. But he wanted his smoothie, and he was more than willing to drag Harry from one of his training or workout sessions to get Harry to make the to go with the breakfast of pancakes Draco had already prepared for them.

Harry smiled a bit, not as upset at his training being interrupted. He walked to the fridge and got the chunks of mango and banana for the smoothie, both him and Draco liked that combination, Draco especially. He also got the other things for it and plugged the blender in and put everything inside. 

“Thank you,” Draco said, not pouty anymore, and hugged Harry from behind, having to stand on tip toes to comfortably rest his chin on Harry’s shoulder to watch as Harry started the blender once everything had been put inside.

“Of course Baby,” Harry said and turned around, wrapping his arms around Draco’s waist and then turning them both so his hands were on the kitchen counter.

“You could’ve just told me you wanted a smoothie, Dragon.” Harry said, noticing Draco’s blush as he was pinned gently to the counter. He was about to kiss him, since Draco had walked away last time.

“You would’ve had me wait. And I didn’t want breakfast to get cold. Now, the smoothies should be ready.” Draco said and pushed past him, Harry’s gentle pin not keeping him against the counter. He brushed his fingertips against Harry’s upper thigh, his touch light, as he walked past him and too the table where their plates were.

Harry let him go, still wanting to figure out if Draco was up to anything besides interrupting his training for breakfast. If he did have a plan Harry had a bit of an idea of what it was. He got two glasses and poured half of the smoothie from the blender into each. 

He set one of them by each plate and sat down, not expecting it when Draco sat in his lap. 

“Eat,” Draco said, the slight smirk back on his face as he reached for his smoothie.

Harry turned him quickly, his hands on Draco’s waist, and kissed him before Draco could pull away. Draco, although surprised, had expected it. He relaxed into the kiss, responding and the smirk turned into a smile.


End file.
